Twisted Universe
by Fallen Firefly
Summary: Events from a different universe are affecting the scouts. They have all intentions of destroying the enemy but was loving it part of the plan? Hotaru, Ami, and Rei centered.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

Author's Note: Can you believe me? I'm actually posting up another fic. I've got three more to worry about and I'm posting up another one. What the hell is wrong with me? Please read and review. I got this idea while I was sleeping with my eyes open during class.

Twisted Universe: Episode 1: 

As Hotaru sat on her desk, she placed her hand on her hot forehead. "Damn, not again." She cursed herself as she silently fainted on top of her schoolbooks.

This has been happening frequently to Hotaru but these weren't her usual seizures. This would happen to all of the scouts at the same time, it would slowly drain their energy. The only people (who aren't even people at all) not affected by this was Luna and Artemis who spent days doing research for an antitoxin but which didn't help because they didn't now what was causing these strange seizures.

"Ami we are going to need you help in doing this." Luna was telling Ami at a Sailor emergency meeting.

"I know. We wouldn't want what happened today after school to happen again." Ami commented.

"Why? What happened today?" Artemis asked.

"Today after school, there was a strange spirit monster attacking today and while we were fighting, Hotaru fainted first and then we all did afterwards. The monster, we don't know what happened to it but the thing is, we shouldn't be fainting when fighting like that, it can be dangerous." She explained.

"But do you think that the spirit monster that you were fighting had anything to do with this?" Luna asked concerned.

"I highly doubt it. Spirit monsters are usually very weak and usually attack the mind and give you emotional damage instead of physical damage like the usual enemy." Ami replied.

"But it doesn't always happen when we are fighting." Makoto said now. "The other day I was cooking and I felt weak all of a sudden. The next thing I knew, there I was lying on the floor with a spatula in my hand."

"Welcome to the club." Hotaru said.

Setsuna continued, "Do you think it is a message of some sort? A type of warning? Maybe it's an ally who is asking for help and doesn't know any way of doing it so it drains are energy instead."

"Maybe that's it!" Michiru exclaimed. "Maybe we are fighting a new invisible spirit who is here only to drain energy."

"That is a strong possibility." Said Haruka. "But how can we be so sure?"

"We will just have to wait and see. I'm pretty sure it will reveal itself soon enough if that's the case." Rei said leaning forward on the table.

"But the funny thing is that Hotaru is the one who is always fainting first. Like, whatever it is, it takes a shorter time to take effect on Hotaru and a longer time on us because she faints like two minutes before us." Minako said.

"But I know what I'm having a regular seizure and the strange seizures." Hotaru mumbled. "Because when I have a seizure and we all faint, when I wake up, you guys are still asleep, but I my body aches all over unlike my usual seizures like when the pain comes before." Hotaru sighed. She was tired of talking and she was feeling dizzy.

"That's odd." Luna said.

"I think we should do some research. I'll start as soon as I get home." Ami said getting up. "I'll call all of you as soon as I find something."

(AN ^-^) As Ami was sitting in front of her television set, she began to get sleepy. For hours she was sitting in front of her television, the small baby blue computer that Luna had given her when she first became a scout never left her hands for the past week and a half. She has been spending hours every single day trying to find out why she and all the other scouts have been having these strange spells.

If anyone saw how Ami was seated in front of the television with the small computer in front of her hands and a cord plugging it to the television, they would of easily thought Ami was playing a video game of some sort when she really was seeing a bigger view of her computer screen.

Ami's eyes had been bothering her for the past few days so she hooked her small computer to the television and what she would be seeing on the small computer screen, she saw on the bigger television screen.

As Ami began to tip over, she completely forgot about all of the research that she was supposed to be doing. She landed on top of her computer and tried to catch a few Z's. She didn't notice her face press on her computer, pressing most of the keys at the same time. She didn't notice the television screen turn gray and fuzzy and she didn't notice the words "PLEASE WAIT..." and after that, "INCOMING MESSAGE" display on the television which flashed.

It wasn't until a fuzzy picture of a blond appeared on the screen saying "Hello? Hello?" that Ami came back into the real world. She looked up at the television and gasped at what she saw.

It was the next Saturday after that incident that Ami called all the sailors for an emergency Scout meeting. All the girls were over Ami's house on a Saturday night. Ami apparently had some good news to share to them all.

"Luna! Everyone! You won't believe what I just did!"

Everyone was curious and they all gathered around Ami's moderate sized television.

"Oh my goodness you guys you won't believe what I'm about to tell and show you." Ami squealed.

"Arrg! Ami just talk!" Minako said, getting rather excited at seeing Ami so excited. She and practically everyone else in the room were dying to know what Ami was so happy about.

"Well..." Ami began, "As you all know, for the past couple of weeks, I've been trying to find out why we have all been getting strange sudden pains and even fainting, usually at the same time." Ami reached down into her purse and pulled out her baby blue mini-computer. "I plugged this computer onto my television the other night so that I could get a better view of the small screen and guess what happened?"

Hotaru, along with Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna walked inside the room and seeing everyone sitting around the television set with Ami in the middle of an explanation, they all joined them and sat around it also.

"Sorry for being so late. Traffic is a nightmare." Michiru explained.

"That's all right." Mamoru said. "Ami was just about to tell us what happened when she hooked her computer up to the T.V."

"Right." Ami said. "As I was saying, can anybody guess what happened?"

Minako blew a bubble with her gun and offered some to Makoto who was sitting next to her. Haruka put her arm around Michiru. Nobody inside the room said anything.

Ami sweatdropped. "I accidentally contacted Queen Serenity in Crystal Tokyo!"

"You what?!" Everyone (except for Hotaru of course) nearly screamed.

Ami smiled. "Now, Queen Serenity and I scheduled a date so thait she can say hi to all of you. She said that she was going to bring everyone to see us."

"Ami, that's virtually impossible with the technology that we have!" Luna exclaimed.

"I know, I thought about it too but it really isn't." Ami smiled at all the praise she was getting.

Ami's grandfather clock chimed as the arms of the clock read, "9:00 P.M."

"Oh! It's time!" Ami squealed. She turned on her television and began to fiddle with her computer.

Minako began to choke on her gum because she was so excited and Hotaru actually had a smile on.

The television only showed a fuzzy gray and then an image of a thrown with a beautiful Queen Serenity... sleeping?

Usagi blushed when everyone began laughing when they all saw the future Sailor Moon. There she was, sleeping, with a bubble of mucus shrinking and growing with every inhale and exhale.

As their laughter roared and as Usagi began wanting to put on a paper bag over her heat at that moment, Queen Serenity woke up with a jump. This made everyone laugh harder.

"Uh..." Serenity said as she cocked her head and looked through the screen and at the girls from the past laughing at her. "Hey look! Honey look! I see myself from back then!" Serenity was saying as she neared the screen and then said, "Oh hey Ami!"

Ami bowed at Serenity.

"Awe, don't bow. I hate it. Plus I get too much of it anyways." Serenity said cheerfully.

Mamoru held Usagi's hand and smiled at her. Usagi smiled back.

Princess Mercury came on the screen and Ami wanted to faint. "Oh my God!" She nearly screamed when she saw herself with a tiara in her hair through the screen.

The Princess had the same reaction. "Oh my God!" She said at the same time.

Everyone had a smile of amazement as they saw the future Ami through the screen.

"How the hell? What? When?" The princess began to say.

Ami smiled proudly.

"Smart ass..." Serenity mumbled.

The Princess of Mercury turned around and scoffed at Serenity, then she turned back around and looked through the screen. "Wow, that is amazing." She said. "Can you guys hear me perfectly?"

They all nodded, speechless.

Ami found her voice first. "It's a good thing that you came up... Ami... Goodness that feels weird. I'm talking to myself. Anyway, lately, the scouts and I have been fainting at the same time and stuff and we were wondering if you knew the answer to this."

The Princess of Venus then came on the screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Venus screamed.

Minako screamed at the same time.

Everyone was laughing.

Mercury turned around to talk to Venus as Serenity listened, then Venus and Serenity both said, "Ah..." As if they were remembering past events.

"So you want to know why you guys are all feeling pain and fainting usually at the same time eh? Well you won't believe it." Venus said as she fixed her hair.

Mercury came closer to the screen and said, "It's ironic because I remember calling the future. Anyway, the answer to your questions is simple. Events from a parallel universe are affecting you."

"A parallel universe?" Luna said.

"Yes." Serenity said. "There is a different Earth parallel to yours and what's happening there is affecting you. What you must do is go over there, stop whatever is causing you pain, and come back. But it's not as easy as it sounds."

"Why?" Mamoru said.

"Because," Venus then said, "You have to first find what it is and that might take a while. Then you have to try and stop it but you can't stay at that dimension for long or it will kill you."

"It will kill us?" Makoto said.

"Yeah." Mercury said while looking down. "It takes time."

"So to speed things up a bit, why don't you tell us what we are looking for?" Haruka asked.

"We are not allowed to do that." Venus said. She looked over at Mercury.

"Why?" Nearly everyone asked at the same time.

Mercury and Venus turned around and looked at Serenity, waiting for them to answer the desperate teens questions.

"Because..." Serenity began, "If we tell you, there is a slight chance that it might affect the future and to avoid any possible mix up, we have decided a while ago not to tell you. We have been waiting for your call you know."

"Do we all have to go?" Setsuna asked.

"No, only a few of you will have to go. No need to take all of you because then it will get complicated. Just like three of four of you have to go." Venus said. She yawned. "Damn I'm tired." She said.

"I'll go." Hotaru said as she stood up and looked at the screen. "Maybe that way I can find a way of curing my regular seizures as well."

Everyone else in the room was scared to stand up to join Hotaru.

The face of the three rulers of Venus, Mercury, and the Moon, began to fade.

"Shit, the transmission is dying." Ami cursed as she began to type.

Mercury spoke in a louder voice and said, "A comet is passing by right now. We are gonna loose the transmission. Good luck girls!" Mercury said.

All of the girls waved and then Minako nearly screamed, "Wait!" but the transmission was already dead.

"What were you gonna ask her?" Makoto asked.

"If I have a boyfriend or not." Minako said as she put on a silly face.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, who will be joining Hotaru?" Setsuna said getting up. "I think I need to know before I take you to that dimension you know."

No one stood up though. Hotaru was still alone in this.

"I'll go." Minako and Ami said at the same time. "So will I." Said Rei. The three of them stood up at the same time.

"Very well." Setsuna said.

AN: So what do you think? I just came up with it out of the blue as I mentioned earlier, while I was sleeping with my eyes open in the middle of Biology. I hope you all like it. And believe me, the next chapter will be featuring the boys and maybe some more of the girls. I hope you all liked it so far and please review. The more reviews, the faster I will get the chapter up! I want ten! Is that asking for too much though????


End file.
